List of Eric and Claire episodes
These are the episodes of Eric & Claire. Season 1 (2016-2017) 1. Claire (Part 1) - 10/29/2016 - While being chased by Brody Malo and his gang, Eric McEdderson went to hide in an abandoned house, but when the gang somehow found him in there, a ghost named Claire shows up and attacks the gang and helps Eric out. After saving his life from being attacked, Claire wanted to stay with Eric because she needed someone to live with since her parents were gone ever since 1964, but in order to do so, Eric will have to keep her safe in the "Non-haunted" places or else she'll be caught by the PBH. 2. Claire (Part 2) - 10/29/2016 - TBA 3. Rekah - 11/05/2016 - While surfing on chatterbox.com, Brandon Hemperger meets an anonymous user on webcam, who has threatened to find him, so Brandon forces Eric, Claire, and Michael to spend the night with him to protect him from the user who said to look for him. 4. Hermit Crab Havoc - 11/12/2016 - While outside, Emily McEdderson found a strange-looking Hermit Crab-like creature in their backyard and decided to keep it. However, Eric and Claire have noticed it causing "tiny" problems around the house. 5. Chicks Out for Christopher - 11/19/2016 - Eric and Clarie meet up with a 12th-grade basketball player named Christopher. However, when Christopher saw Claire, he immediately fell in love with her and tried to keep her from Eric. 6. The Fall Festival - 11/26/2016 - TBA 7. Melissa - 12/03/2016 - Eric falls in love with a hot chick. 8. Emily and the Strange Doll - 12/10/2016 - TBA 9. Emily's Flu - 12/17/2016 - Emily has caught influenza from one of her sick classmates and now she has to stay at the McEdderson house, but when Eric and Claire got too close to her unnoticeably, they got sick and don't realize they're spreading the disease around the school. 10. Snowy Days - 12/24/2016 - TBA 11. Teenage Stalker - 12/31/2016 - Brittney is getting stalked by one of her crazy students in her math class. 12. ??? - 01/07/2017 - TBA 13. Bad Luck - 01/14/2017 - TBA 14. ??? - 01/21/2017 - TBA 15. Ghost Blood, Ghost Sweat, and Ghost Tears - 01/28/2017 - Eric, Claire, Brandon, and Michael have to make a project on body fluids that is due tomorrow for the Science fair. 16. Study Matey! - 02/04/2017 - TBA 17. A Happy Valentine! - 02/11/2017 - Eric and Melissa are about to go on their first date at a fancy restaurant. Meanwhile, Brandon sees a girl that he is attracted to and tries to get her to like him. 18. Llamy the Llama - 02/18/2017 - While watching television, Eric, Claire, Brandon, and Michael accidentally discover a mysterious show called "Llamy the Llama" 19. Unnamed Bee Sting Episode - 02/25/2017 - TBA 20. The Insomnia Song - 03/04/2017 - Eric listens to a disturbing song that causes him to refuse to sleep and is unbearable to get over it. 21. The Hempergers and the Tarantula - 03/11/2017 - TBA 22. The Search (Part 1) - 03/18/2017 - Eric and Claire were on the computer when they came across a website that sends them a message about some kind of puzzle. In that puzzle, they have to find clues in real life to complete it and if they do, they get a reward. Daring to do this, Eric and Claire go out to complete the puzzle 23. The Search (Part 2) - 03/18/2017 - TBA Season 2 (2017-2018) 1. That New Kid - 09/21/2017 - TBA 2. Substitute - 09/28/2017 - Mr. Williams is sick, so a substitute teacher has to be in charge of the students. However, Eric, Claire, Brandon, Michael, and Melissa have a feeling that something is wrong with her Category:Lists Category:Episode list Category:Episode lists